Dry blood
by Kitty17243
Summary: "I want him dead!" Mitch shouted with an angry look.. "Mitch you don't meen that.." Buttercup said with fear in her voice. "Yes I do.. and I know just how to do it.." A slightly evil smile spread over his face.. And they didn't say one word the rest of the way back..
1. Chapter 1

Buttercup checked her phone 9 new text's from Mitch. Buttercup layed back on her bed. She let out a huge sigh.. "Mitch can be so controlling!" Buttercup yelled. She ran her fingers through her hair.. remembering her good memories with her Boyfriend Mitch. He was a good boyfriend.. but sometimes too controlling.

Buttercup's phone rang.. She looked to see who it was.. It was Butch her guy friend from School who she had developed feelings for in the third grade.. But she was with Mitch now and in her 3rd year of high school. And he would kill her if he found out..

She answered the phone.. "Hello?" Buttercup stood up and put her back against the bed board. "Hey Buttercup its Butch!" Butch said cheerfully over the phone.

"Wanna meet at the park ?" Butch sounded like he had missed Buttercup.. he did.. He had longed to hold her and run her fingers through her hair.. to call her his... "Yeah.. sure." Buttercup smiled.

"Ok. meet you there!" Butch hung up.

Buttercup tied her black converse knee high shoes. And quickly brushed her hair.

She ran out the door and down the road to the pokey oaks park. Her and Mitch often hung out here.. So it was awkward going with another boy..

"Hey buttercup." Butch said smiling.

"Hey butch." Buttercup sat down on the park bench next to him.

"So whats-" Butch was innterupted by a shadow casted over them.

'Buttercup?" Mitch shouted an angry look on his face. He grabbed Buttercup's arm forcing her up from the park bench and next to Mitch. 'Hey gets your hands off her we where just hanging out!" Butch shouted face to face with Mitch.

Mitch flung buttercup behind him so he could deal with Butch. "She's my girlfriend i'll tell her what to do!" Mitch pushed Butch against a tree. "She's not your play doll shes a human being and deserves to be treated better!" Butch pushed Mitch back. "Stop!" Butercup shouted coming inbetween the two boys. "I can't stand watching you guys fight!" Buttrcup clung to Mitches arm. 'Lets just go honey." Buttercup walked mitch back down the road as far away from Butch..

Buttercup looked back at Butch and mouthed the words i'm sorry..

"I'm not done with that punk!" Mitch yelled to Buttercup. 'I want him dead!" Mitch shouted his muscles titenging.

"Mitch you don't meen that.." "No. i do and i know just how to do it.." A sly evil smile spread over Mitches face.. And they didn't say a word back to there homes...


	2. to little to late

Buttercup shut her bedroom door and layed down on her bed. She loved her boyfriend Mitch.. but he was controlling.. and had a criminal record.. At first she loved having a dangerous guy.. Then.. it turned out to be a living nightmare she couldn't even think about other guys around Mitch.

No matter how much she secretly liked Butch..

Buttercup unzipped her pink track jacket and threw on her black tank top.

Buttercup heard a knock on the door a soft knock.. so she knew it wasn't Mitch.

She carefully opened the red door. "Hey.. i'd like to apologize for the way i've acted.." Butch kindly said. Looking with sweet eyes at Buttercup..

"You know.. it's not your fault.." Buttercup added.

"Wanna head down to the park and have a do-over of yesterday." Butch smiled taking a step closer to Buttercup.

Buttercup took Butches hand with a smile and nodded. "I'd love that." Buttercup blushed.

They arrived at the park around 9:00 simply because they took their time they talked.. they laughed they smiled.. Something Buttercup missed with Mitch.

And when Buttercup and Butch layed down on the freshly cut grass under the shining stars she forgot about her worries and Mitch.. and life in general.

suddenly Buttercup's body was thrown up into the air! She was pushed against a tree..

"Mitch!" Buttercup screamed in fear!

"What the heck are you doing with this idiot?" Mitch put his strong hand on Buttercup's chest and kept her against the tree unable to move at all!

"Hey let her go!" Butch stood up and shouted furiously. Mitch, still keeping his left arm on buttercup against the tree, Punched Butch in the mouth and skull. Butch wasn't done yet! He punched Mitches eye, Mitch unintentionally let buttercup free from against the old oak tree. Buttercup fell to the ground with a black eye.. Mitch had missed butch... and punched her.. Buttercup weakly pulled out her cell phone and dailed 911. "Help..we are being attacked.." Buttercup said weakly.. Before her world went black..


	3. The monster inside

Buttercup woke up on her bed... Butch sat next to her on the edge of her bed.

He smiled kindly. "You awake?" Butch said kindly removing the ice pack from her fore head.

"Yeah.. I have this ringing in my ear." Buttercup tried to smile rubbing her ear as she sat up and put her back against her bed board. "Where's Mitch!" Buttercup asked with wide eyes.

"He's at his house..he went to questioning.." Butch tried to put a positive spin on that sentence and the situation but he knew Buttercup was in no mood to be cheered up. "So i'm guessing its over..you and Mitch?" Butch said leaning his head down so he could look down into her shiny green eyes..

"Yeah..I need some time to think..about my life.." Buttercup starred at the wall deep in thought.. "Ok.. I'll talk to you later." Butch smiled.. she left her house.. hopefully Buttercup just needed time to herself to rethink last night..

Buttercup clung tight to her bed sheets as she starred directly at the wall.. She couldn't get the memory out of her head..

*flash back*

"Hey leave her alone!" Butches voice echoed in a meer faint memory.. A tear trickled down Buttercups face thinking of this.. She still clung tight to her bed sheets.. And then Buttercup remembered being flung against a tree by Mitch who instad of looking like the protective boyfriend he once was now looked like a monster.

Buttercup shook her head preventing more of the memory to flow through her swollen head.. She put her lime green pillow on her lap and threw her face in it and cried.. She wanted to be away from Mitch.. At all costs.

Mitch was a monster.

Waiting for his next victim. And he had one in mind.


	4. Without a trace

Buttercup was laying peacefully on her green day bed. Her head's swelling had gone down.. This was the first peace and quite she had gotten since the fight.

With Buttercup sound asleep.. A dark figure in a black hoodie.. hiking boots and jeans quietly entered the green puffs room.. He stood above her and starred .. Half passion showed in is brown eyes... He wanted to feel her skin against his .. he wanted to not be the moster he was..., But he couldn't control it...

Buttercup slowly awoke and rubbed her eyes as she turned slowly around to view her alarm clock to see what time it was she saw the shadowy figure as he quickly took off his hood.

"MITCH!?" Buttercup quickly jumped out of bed and safley to the other side of the room.. the fear was clear to see in her beautiful shining eyes.

"We can do this the easy way or my way..your choice!" Mitch had a sly smile as he slowly corned buttercup against the wall of her bedroom! "Let me go!" "We are through!" Buttercup shouted begging to be free from the clutches of her evil X.

"Oh so thats how it is.." Those where the only words buttercp remembered as she tried to run for her cell... But Mitch acted fast.. grabbed her jean pocket! therefore making her fall into what seemed like tear jerking slow motion for the dramatized girl.. As she fell to the hardwood floors and was dragged back into the shadows with Mitch.. she tried to cling to the hardwood floors but to no win.. her tears made it harder to hold on.. as she was dragged into the shadows of her bedroom Seeing buttercup cry didn't make Mitch feel bad at all. he felt like she deserved it somhow.. Thoughts raced through the poor teenaged girls head.. As she was pulled into her closet..

"IF YOU REALLY LOVED ME.." Mitch glarred at buttercup in her dark closet she cried her mascara running.. as she sat crotched down looking up at her monster boyfriend no chance to escape "You wouldn't be with him Bitch!" Them, without warning.. Mitch took a breath smiled with a wild look in his eye and brutally punched Buttercup clear in the skull.

He knew that was right where her memory was stored.. With buttercup passed out with a bleeding bruised head.. he locked her in her closet.. and left the house no trace that he had been there...


	5. I dont remember

Hey readers! Thanks for reading! While i waas writting this song.. i was listening to Breathe by Skrillex and it really spoke to me :))) Enjoy!

Buttercup layed on her head her head covered in dried blood from Mitch. She stared at the wall in front of her eyes wide. Her memory was empty. Mitch knew exctactly where to kick her and it worked.. She threw herself mad tryin to remember her life. As hard as she tried no memories would come back...

She turned her head as Butch entered her green bedroom and rushed to her side and kneeled to her side. "Buttercup Holy crap Mitch did this didn't he?" Butch cracked his knuckles. Buttercup stared at Butch in awe. she had no idea who this handsome boy was.

"Here be right back." Butch went into Buttercups bathroom and got a wet wash cloth.. knelt beside her and applied it to her head. 'Are you ok?" Butch said with care. Buttercup tilted her head trying to remember her life. "I'm ok I guess..who are you.." 'Buttercup stop playing around." Butch was dead serious.

"I'm not kidding who are you... Please tell me.. i think i lost my memory!" Buttercup sat up removed the wash cloth from her head and wiped off the dry blood. "Oh God no!" "No no no!" Butch sat up and cried aloud.

'That Bitch!" Butch imagined punching Mitch hard on the head.

" Buttercup I'm Buch.. I've had a crush on you forever!" Butches tears trickled down his face. Buttercup started to cry also.. "Butch i'm so sorry I Don't remember." "Please don't cry." Buttercup wiped away butches tear. Butch tried to smile.

"Don't apologize..it's not your fault." Butch looked at her beautiful face running his fingers through her hair.

"We are getting your memory back." Butch smiled. Buttercup smiled and they both had the same crazy thought.


End file.
